


【盾冬】消除心理阴影

by Cecilia_Stucky



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Bucky Barnes, Bucky is Steve's good boy, Butt Plugs, Chinese Language, Collars, Dom Steve Rogers, Dom/sub, Hotel Sex, Hurt/Comfort, I really wanna write it in English, Kneeling, Light BDSM, M/M, Masturbation, Mirror Sex, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Clamps, Nipple Play, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Porn With Plot, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Sex Toys, Spanking, Sub Bucky Barnes, Top Steve Rogers, Vibrators
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-06
Updated: 2016-03-22
Packaged: 2018-04-30 08:23:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5156840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cecilia_Stucky/pseuds/Cecilia_Stucky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“这样，我以后一想到命令、服从、捆绑，想到的不是Hydra，而是你那巨大的老二是如何狠狠地贯穿我、占有我、操哭我的。所以帮我摆脱心理阴影吧，队长。”<br/>Steve竟不知道如何反驳。</p><p>或者——</p><p>Tony•天才•关心队友•且有钱任性的•Stark为两个老冰棍的“二人行程”贴心地订了一个特殊酒店的房间。而他相信那两个人会感谢他的，因为他是Tony Stark，他肯定是对的。</p><p>Tony is a good friend 'cause he booked a room in a special hotel for Steve and Bucky.<br/>He was sure that they will enjoy it.<br/>Because he is Tony Stark, and he's always right.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I Want It

**Author's Note:**

> 大盾不黑化，吧唧不物化。保证本篇文章不会出现任何强迫或无意识性行为，两人心甘情愿且地位平等。

“Sir，确定是这个酒店了吗？”人工智能管家的声音如之前一样平稳，只不过语气里有一种“真的不想承认这货是我的主人啊嘤嘤嘤要捂脸”的感觉。  
“就这个了，”Tony挥了挥手，“好不容易等到另外一个老冰棍能够出去行动，不给两个人安排一个惊喜怎么能行呢？”他眯着眼睛最后确认了一遍信息。  
“反正，他们都是嘴上说着不要，心里却很想要呢。”确认完之后，钢铁侠给自己泡了一杯咖啡，给两个超过九十岁的“老年人”下了这么一个结论。旁边发出一声被呛到的咳嗽声。

看了看坐在旁边沙发上的复仇者。Thor照样没来；Bannar博士揉了揉眼睛，继续看着手上的书，头根本没动，半点注意都欠奉；Natasha把腿搭在了Clint的腿上，两个人百般无聊的玩着手指——没错，就是手指，他们玩手指都不对钢铁侠伟大的点子发表看法！  
只有Sam看看这个、看看那个，最后把视线停留在Tony身上，绝望的用手捂住了脸。  
“上帝啊，为什么没人意识到复仇者就是一群超龄儿童，”他悲哀地控诉，“以后才不要跟别人说我认识你们！”  
“要忍耐，要习惯。小姑娘。”Natasha转头对他说，漫不经心、不以为然。Clint配合的发出一声意义不明的嗤笑，听上去像是被逗乐的愉悦。

“好了，”Bruce最终开口，推了推他的眼镜，声音轻柔，“既然事情都已经定下来了，为什么我们不去通知一下Steve和Bucky，让他们尽情享受一下这个假期呢？”

*****

“天呐…这是……”这是一进宾馆的房间之后Steve唯一能发出的两个音节，Bucky跟在他的后面，沉默不语。之前索要房卡的时候，前台小姐看着他们两个人，嘴角笑容的弧度超过了职业所需，近乎诡异。她一边拿房卡，一边保证客人的信息绝对不会被泄露。之前Tony给订房时也是用两个人的假名，出发时还一再告诉他们要低调，不要泄露自己的真实身份；实在不行干脆买个帽子、戴上墨镜，以免有些对超级英雄过度迷恋的小男孩把两个人认出来。  
虽说身为“知名人物”，注意身份暴露的行为无可厚非，但是Steve一直疑惑，这次不过是去和Bucky放一个小小的假期罢了，这个隐藏措施是不是做的有些太过了？不过想着Bucky特殊的身份，他也没有多想。

现在，他进了房间，脑子中一片空白。唯一的想法就是这个世界上谁都不要、任何人都不要知道他来过这里。不是说他因为心虚而怕别人知道，而是他觉得这件事情最好从来没有发生过，现在自己应该马上踏出这个房间，找其他旅馆。  
Bucky跟在他身后，没吭声，Steve不知道他心里怎么想的，只见他可能是因为不懂Steve为什么在门口停着不动，便推开了Steve往里走——在Steve能阻止之前，不过想一想，队长也没有什么理由去阻止。

他身子僵硬地跟着Bucky身后，浏览这间Tony订的房。这个房间很大，和标准间不同，这里有一个小客厅，一间卧室，一个不知道什么用的屋子以及一个卫生间。听上去几乎是一个小型公寓——如果不是有那么多“东西”的话。  
床非常大，四面甚至还有帘子。不是一般那种白色的床单，这里的床单和帘子都是紫色的，暧昧的紫色。最重要的是，床上方有一个巨大的镜子，所有在床上所作所为都可以让当事人看得一清二楚，仿佛嫌那镜子不够似的，床的右边几乎紧贴墙壁，而那面墙壁也立着一个一人高的镜子。而在镜子旁边那些角落，则有绳子坠下来，有些上面连着手铐。床的对面则有一个落地窗，够一个人贴在上面那种。  
客厅跟卧室相连，连门都没有，仅仅是半堵墙壁权当分隔。墙壁旁边放了个凳子，上面有一个凹槽，和一张“已消毒”的纸卡片。客厅不大，那张沙发倒是很大。  
卫生间的浴缸也出奇的大，洗手台也同样。而在浴缸旁边的墙壁以及洗手台面前都有一面镜子。  
他们走到最后那个小房间，只看了一眼，Steve脸就红了。那房间的门上贴了一个和客厅凳子上面一样的卡片“已消毒”。里面……天呐，墙上全是东西。有各种各样的鞭子；不同材质的项圈；还有很多看起来是假阳具但是造型又新奇的多的家伙；还有一些…天呐是刀子吗？而剩下很多Steve可以发誓从来没见过。  
他身体僵硬，感觉脸颊发烫。就算他是“老冰棍”，就算他真的没有像Tony和Clint那样喜欢在一些他看起来讳莫如深领域开玩笑的癖好，他依然能够意识到这些是干什么的——这个房间，这个酒店是专门用来干什么的。他还是做过了解，知道有一部分人在性上有这种癖好。扭着头扔下一句：“Bucky我先去洗澡。”他就匆匆往浴室奔去。

洗澡的过程中，他尽量眼关鼻鼻关心，让思绪集中在洗澡上。结果一不小心游离出来Bucky的脸，他感觉自己的小兄弟跳了跳。无奈地看着它，他非常认真的思考了一下回去该怎样“感谢”Tony。回想起临走之前Natsha意味深长的眼神，她肯定知道，她知道的话Clint就知道；而他们最近和Sam混的很好，那Sam也有可能知情……就剩Bruce 了。唉，差不多了。伟大的美国队长在被战友狠狠的摆了一道的郁闷和尴尬心情中洗完了澡。  
哦天呐，他没拿毛巾。Steve叹了一口气，对外面喊道：“Buck，你在吗？麻烦你能够帮我拿一下浴巾吗？谢谢了。”他把浴室的帘子拉开一条缝，等着浴巾。并不是说他怕被Bucky看见自己的裸体，就不说在他们少年时代已经彼此看过对方的身子不知道多少次了；就在不久之前，在他刚刚找到对方后回来的路上，他和冬兵就非常非常坦诚的“探索”了对方的身体，就是想一想Bucky身体包围着他的感觉，他就感觉自己的“小兄弟”要抬头了。但是今天不一样，在看了外面那么多即使他对这方面的知识了解的再少，也知道基本用处的东西，他突然感觉光是看看Bucky就尴尬。  
不应该是这样的，他明明可以选择完全无视那些东西，也不会受到他们影响，正常的面对Bucky，在晚上来来一次常规的性爱。但是他做不到，看着Bucky的脸，他的脑海中就不由自主的浮现出来了如果Bucky用着那些东西会怎么样。他的面容，身体；湿漉漉的眼睛，微张的嘴唇。他不能控制那些场景，那些逼真的图画出现在他脑海中，就好像…就好像……  
就好像他想对Bucky用那些东西。

不，并不。他深吸一口气。不管这是不是真的，占据他心中首要地位的事情依然是不要伤害Bucky，不要让他做任何违背对方意志的事情。不论代价是什么，他都会保护他，不让他被自己和任何人那样对待，像Hydra那样。  
“Steve？”Bucky的声音在外面响起，Steve把一只手臂从帘子的缝隙伸出去，准备去拿浴巾。  
他没有碰到浴巾，他摸到了一片东西。细腻而充满弹性，触感温柔温热，感觉异常的好。远在四倍的反应力起作用之前，Steve就让自己的手在上面慢慢的滑动，留下一串水痕。他沿着弧度轻拂，摸到了一个挺立的小东西，硬硬的，触感熟悉。  
乳头。  
Bucky的乳头。  
Bucky赤裸的胸膛。

四倍反应力迟缓的发挥了效用，Steve几乎是恐惧于自己如此迷恋这触感，他想把手收回来，他应该把手收回来，让Bucky先拿浴巾，自己出去再好好和他谈谈。  
就在这时，一只手抓住了他的手腕，带领他继续摸索着对方的身体。像是所有东西都从脑子中离去，Steve唯一意识到的是的事情便是这是Bucky的身体。  
他肯定摸过Bucky的身体，毕竟他们都做过爱。但是这又不一样，他没把帘子打开，所以他看不到Bucky，这让这摸索变的更加……神秘。再加上现在是Bucky带着他摸过对方自己的身体，就像是一场仪式，这摸索突然变的神圣。像是……  
像是Bucky在向他奉献身体。允许他、相信他，触摸自己的身体。

Steve闭上眼睛，流连于那熟悉又陌生的触感。对方带他摸过了两个乳头，向下抚过腹肌的轮廓，碰到了人鱼线；再往上绕过脖子，略过下巴；最后是脸庞，他覆盖着Bucky的脸庞——更准确的来说，不是Steve覆盖着对方的脸庞。  
而是Bucky低着头，把整张脸都埋在了Steve的手心里。

Steve迅速的抽回手，同时拉开了帘子。“Bucky！”他说到。  
Bucky赤裸着上半身，下半身套了一件宽松的运动裤。他脸上的神色看起来怔住了，好像他没有意料到Steve会那么快的收回手。随随即些受伤的表情，混杂着紧张，咬着下嘴唇，像是在疑虑他是不是做错了什么。  
Steve心里一紧，他没有想那么快收回手的，那太突然了，在Bucky面前他好像还是那个笨拙的小个子。他没有讨厌这个，他没有觉得Bucky错了，他只是有些不明白。  
“Bucky，别紧张。我…我不应该反应那么激烈的。我只是……”他低叹，抬头看着Bucky的眼睛。  
“你在做什么，Buck？”他温和的问。  
“我、我以为你会喜欢。”Bucky看起来还是有些紧张，低头绞着手指头。  
“我没有不喜欢，Buck，看着我。”Steve再次在心里低叹，“我只是不太明白。你知道的，我想知道你做这件事情的原因。听着，你不需要为了我喜欢，你做自己想要的事情。”  
“我就在做自己想要的事情。”Bucky直视着他，手在身侧紧握。  
“你想要我？”Steve试探地问道。“当然可以，我就在这里，洗完澡就行。”  
“不止这个。”他看起来有些烦躁，躇踌着。“我想要…我想要……”Steve耐心地看着他。  
“那些。”一丝红晕爬上了Bucky的脸颊，他指着门外，而Steve用了一秒时间才反应过来他指的是什么。  
那些东西，耶稣基督啊。

“Bucky我，我怕……”  
“你说过了，我想要的。”  
“你确定这是你想要的？”  
“跟我知道你是美国队长一样确定。”Bucky上前一步跨进了浴缸里，眼神坚定，有些水打湿了他的裤脚，但他并没有管。“得了吧，Steve，你什么时候也那么婆婆妈妈的了？”  
“你知道的，我怕我伤害你。”Steve低声说。“那些东西，我并没有经验，我怕我照顾不好你。”  
“我也没有经验，并且我相信你，我只会让你一个人对我那么做的。”Bucky也低声回答。“命令我，队长。支配我，让我成为你听话的男孩。”  
Steve的脸红的跟个烤鸭子似的，然而他坚持直视着Bucky：“不，我只是，Hydra……我不想唤起你不好的回忆，也怕你有这个想法是因为……”  
“天呐，Stevie，我之所以现在能和你出来你因为神盾局那些心理评估专家认为我已经恢复到这个程度了，我有能力说出来我自己独立的想法了，反正我真的不愿意会告诉你的。而且，这种欲望，以前……”他也有些磕巴起来，像是难以启齿。“以前在布鲁克林，我也想过……但是你知道，当时的环境，我实在没有足够信任的人，而你又……总之那些只是想过几次。刚才，当我看到那些东西，队长，我就迫不及待想让你对我用那些东西。至于Hydra嘛。”他笑了一下。“正好，你帮我扭转一下那些不好的印象吧，Steve。我以后一想到命令、服从、捆绑，想到的不是Hydra，而是你那巨大的老二是如何狠狠地贯穿我、占有我、操哭我的。所以帮我摆脱心理阴影吧，队长。”  
最后一个理由是如此的扯蛋但是又如此异常的合理，以致于Steve一时竟不知道如何反驳。  
“队长，”Bucky又在用那种会让Steve失去理智的语气。“让我成为你的……”  
Steve没说话，他拉过Bucky，给了他一个意义明确的吻。

“天呐，Steve。”Bucky笑着说，“刚开始我还以为你会讨厌呢。那我可就糗大了，有什么比勾引人的时候发生这种事情更尴尬呢？”  
Steve指了指从他碰到Bucky开始就一直彰显着存在感的小兄弟，平静地问：“这像是讨厌吗？”  
Bucky看了看他暗红色的阴茎，咽了一口唾沫，伸手运动裤拉下胯部。没有胯骨的阻挡，宽松的裤子直接滑下他的双腿，堆积在他脚踝处。他把它扔出了浴缸，看着Steve。  
他没穿内裤。  
他的阴茎勃起，露出紫色的龟头，直指自己的小腹。  
Steve也看着他的阴茎，两人就这么沉默地站着。浴室里的空气突然变得粘稠而暧昧。


	2. Are You Ready To Be Punished

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *别理我……我已经羞愧致死了……为什么我会写出这种东西来……

Steve没说话，Bucky咬了咬嘴唇，双膝跪在Steve面前，看着对方的阴茎，舔了舔上嘴唇，张开嘴准备将它放进嘴里。  
这个时候Steve突然打断了他的动作，他自己也跪下来，跪在Bucky面前。Bucky看起来有些不知所措：“Steve，我……”  
“嘘，不用那么着急，没事的。”Steve安慰的摸了摸他的头发。“Bucky，我想让你明白，虽然现在是我在照顾你。但这并不代表你就比我……什么的，我们是平等的。如果你有其他癖好，我都会很乐意配合；同样，这也不是说我就可以对你为所欲为，一切都是建立在我们双方心甘情愿的基础上，所以有什么你不喜欢的，一定要跟我说。我真的不想强迫你，更不愿意伤害你。  
“好吧。”Bucky看着Steve，眼里是一些太过深沉的情感，他抿了抿嘴唇。“一般的安全词是红绿灯三种颜色什么的……但是嘿，我可是在和美国队长嘿咻，肯定要来点特别的安全词。当我说‘咆哮突击队’的时候，代表你可以继续；当我说…‘冬日战士’的时候，你就要缓一缓直到我说继续；”他想了一会。“当我说‘Hydra’的时候代表我不喜欢那种事情。不过我估计最后一个词用不到，我信任你，Steve，所以我敢这样，你是唯一我会和对方一起做这种事情的人。对了，我能称呼你为‘sir’吗？”  
“当然。”Steve向他微笑。“那么，你喜欢……什么？提前说一下，我不可能用那些天杀的刀子的，我绝对不会让你流血。”  
“嗯，其实我以前也没做过。总之，我们不需要特别多的道具，我们现在是DS的关系，不是SM，你可以命令我，让我什么事情都需要许可，还可以说任何话，我会很兴奋的。不过肛塞、按摩棒以及情趣内衣都是非常棒的；鞭子和蒙眼应该也可以试试；关键是捆绑和口枷，我对这两个有阴影，所以你可要好好帮我。以及，不要忘了善于利用镜子。”  
Steve脸已经完全红了，不过还问了最后一个问题：“如果……我是说如果，你无法说话，什么手势让我停下来？”  
Bucky微笑，对着他比了一根中指。

Steve站起来，拉着Bucky走出浴缸，来到门口的毯子旁边——浴缸太硬，怕对方跪着不舒服——他清清嗓子，试图拿出自己最大的威严：“现在，做你想做的事情，也不要忘了你该干的事情。”  
Bucky双膝碰到地毯，跪在他脚边。抬头看着Steve，问道：“请问您能用阴茎操我的嘴吗，sir？”语气就像问太阳是从哪边出来的一样无辜。上帝啊，Steve的阴茎欢快的跳了几下：“我想看看你那漂亮的嘴唇是如何被我捅开的。”  
Bucky扶着他的阴茎，从根部自下往上舔了一道柱身。随即把嘴张开了一条小缝，慢慢的让Steve滑进去，看上去真像是被“捅开”的。他用舌头绕着龟头打转，面颊凹陷下去，发出淫靡的吸吮声。  
Steve忍不住挺了一下胯部，Bucky猝不及防的被爆了喉管，但是面色没有一点不愿意。Steve着迷地摸着他脸庞上阴茎鼓出来的轮廓，感叹：“真该看看你现在的样子，真美，你的嘴巴简直天生就是来做这件事情的。”说着的同时，Steve几乎可以看见自己的下限和节操从身上掉下来、碎成渣渣，随着空气飘向远方。  
随着Bucky的深喉，Steve感觉快感不受控制地聚集在下腹部，但是他不想这么快射出来。“够了。”他喃喃说道，抽出阴茎，把Bucky拉起来，命令道：“过去躺在床上，像你该做的那样乖乖躺好，让我看看你有多想要。”  
Bucky 的眼睛亮了起来：“是的，sir。”

Steve去那间小屋子，在进门的柜子里翻出了润滑剂，在墙上选了一个肛塞；想了想（他几乎确定这是一个好主意），在旁边的衣柜里选了两套美国陆军军服，中士和上尉的，他真的怀念第一次看到Bucky穿着军装，自己当时那种口干舌燥的感觉。  
他回到了卧室，被眼前的景象定在了原地。Bucky躺在床上，目视上方；手交叉放在头顶上发；双腿成M型大大打开，之间的景色一览无遗：阴茎抵着小腹渗着前液，那个紧闭着的粉红色小洞干燥，因为接触冷空气而翕动。  
Steve把肛塞和军服放在旁边的凳子上，清了清嗓子，问道：“你看得到现在的自己吗？”  
“看得到，sir。”Bucky回答。  
“看到自己现在是什么样子了吗？”  
有一丝羞耻的红色爬上Bucky的脸庞，不过他依然直视镜子，回答：“在做您听话的男孩，等待被您填满。”  
“你想要被使用吗？想要被操吗？”之前Steve怎样都不相信自己会说出来这样的话，不过现在的Bucky是那么的美丽，感觉一切话语都顺理成章从嘴里溜出来。  
“是的，sir。”  
“那么听话，把眼睛先闭上。”Steve等Bucky闭眼之后拿着润滑剂和肛塞上了床，坐在Bucky两腿之间。

他按着Bucky的膝窝，让膝盖碰到肩膀，让对方整个人几乎折成两半，那个小洞完全暴露在灯光底下，暴露在Steve眼下，等着他为所欲为。Steve用手指碰了碰，感觉到皱褶瑟缩，能够听到些许肠液被挤压的声音。他拍了拍那个小洞，戏谑地说到：“这么欲求不满？还没碰你就已经湿了。”  
说着，他打开了润滑液的瓶子——对于肠道来说，肠液远不够润滑，而他绝对不想Bucky受伤——倒在手心上，一根手指沾了些，缓缓地推进Bucky体内，感觉到括约肌被撑开，肠肉蠕动包裹着他。一声喘息，夹杂着痛苦和愉悦。Bucky很紧，后面太久没有使用过。在他恢复的这几个月里，出于不知名的原因，他们没有做过插入式性爱。他们夜晚在复仇者大厦房间的大床上，说话、亲吻，夹杂着拥抱与安慰。但是他没有把阴茎再放到Bucky的后穴里过，他们在黑暗里抚摸对方的身体，彼此给对方手淫，最多只是有一次指交。信任、探索，全然的亲密。  
他小心地动着手指，喃喃说道：“看啊，你的入口这么欢迎我，迫不及待的等着更大的家伙进去了吧。”  
当他碰到一个点的时候，Bucky发出全然愉悦的呻吟。他刺激那个点，又加了一根手指。  
“求求你，sir。我是你的…您可以对我做任何事情……啊，就是那里，sir……”Bucky的呻吟夹杂着啜泣，Steve放进去三根手指，大大撑开。随即拔了出来，感觉那里面不情愿的放他走。然后给肛塞涂上足够的润滑油，把头部放入Bucky一张一合的小洞里。感觉到Bucky整个人都绷紧了，他停止了动作，轻声命令：“睁开眼睛。”

一丝红晕爬上了Bucky的面部，还有些许失望。  
“看着你自己，看到你那饥渴的小洞是如何吞入那个东西的吗？”Steve轻声问道，缓缓推入肛塞。  
Bucky在这个羞耻的姿势下，透过双腿间看着镜子，声音带着哭腔：“Sir，我只属于您，我的身体只被您使用。求求你……给我…你的……”  
Steve感觉口干舌燥，他几乎就让Bucky这个小妖精得逞了。不过他还是把Bucky的腿放下来，角度的变化让他的后穴挨着床单，肛塞完完全全的进入他的体内。Bucky小声的叫唤，轻微扭动着腰肢，龟头在小腹上留下濡湿的水迹。  
Steve下床，把那件中士的军服仍在床上，冷酷的说：“你必须要为我做的更好才能得到奖励，你只是我的，肛塞只是我看你太过饥渴而暂时填充东西而已。乖乖听我的命令，从现在开始我就是你的长官。穿上衣服，我等会要把他们亲手一件一件脱下来。”

“是的，sir。”Bucky坐起来，屁股里塞着根棒子开始穿衣服，声音里还有难耐的啜泣。  
Steve把一个带着背的椅子搬到床和窗户之间，面朝窗户，向右还能够看到镜子。他迅速把衣服穿好，那感觉很怪异，像是他成为了一个自己永远没有机会成为的角色——就是普通的陆军军官，而不是美国队长。他转头，看到Bucky穿好军服站在旁边。  
他一时失去了呼吸，思绪在记忆中游走。他还是喜欢那样，衣服穿的一丝不苟，军靴一尘不染，军帽却是歪在头顶；Bucky头发还没剪，然而看上去却是另一番风情。Steve觉得今天真的是考验他的持久力，他换了个姿势，用漫不经心但是又不失威严的语气说道：“Barnes中士，你迟到了。罚你在一分钟之内做60个仰卧起坐，现在开始！”  
他知道在军队里更多对男性的惩罚是做俯卧撑或引体向上，但是很明显，在现在这种情况，仰卧起坐是更好的选择；他也知道60个一分钟对于他们来说简单的不值得一提，但是他也非常确定Bucky在这种情况下无法完成，这样之后的理由就更充足了不是吗？这个肛塞是新的，而且是硅胶的，不会伤害到Bucky。

Bucky沉默地、顺从的躺了下来，用脚抵着床沿，Steve开始计时。  
20个，Bucky平稳的做完了，但是在最后几个的时候气息开始不稳；之后10个，他的速度变慢，坐起来和躺下去的时候有压抑过后的呻吟溢出他的嘴唇，臀部开始在地上磨蹭；30个之后，他张开嘴喘息，起来的时候不断呜咽，臀部绷紧又放松，不断在地上微微起伏操着自己；到40个的时候，他几乎都不做了，扭动身子，发出渴望的哀求。  
军服衬着他的脸更红了，穿着这么一套衣服羞耻地用屁股里那根东西操着自己，有种淫荡的美感。Steve感觉自己有必要改变一下之前的计划。  
“一分钟到。”Steve看着表，“45个。”他眯着眼睛，尽量让自己的声音听起来更危险、冷酷。“Barnes中士，60个，60秒。我相信中学那些小女生都能做到，你竟然做不到？”他吸了一口气，问道。“你觉得你应该被惩罚吗？  
Bucky目视上方，轻声说：“是的，我应该。请您惩罚我，sir。”他脸色潮红，满是汗水。显得委屈又顺从，Steve不得不加大声音来克制自己的欲望：“先站起来，手臂张开！我要检查你的身体。”


	3. Be My Good Boy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 上帝啊……捂脸(x_x)好羞耻……  
> 中考好累orz【这都是一年前写的…大家不要误会，窝去年就考完中考了→_→  
> *推荐一个AO3上的Evanstan文，非AU，现实向，D/S关系，六万多字【英文】但是词语比较简单，就连我这个英语渣都看下来了……特别特别特别好看！！！又火辣又充满爱啊啊啊！CE男友力爆棚！给了我很多灵感→_→  
> 名字叫《You Once Said if We Were Careful》

Bucky面对着镜子，双脚与肩同宽，乖乖地张开手臂。Steve站到他面前，开始解军服的扣子。  
他的手有些微微颤抖，激动地感觉不真实。心中最深处的幻想得以实现，Bucky乖乖站在他面前，任Steve一个扣子、一个扣子的脱下自己的衣服，掀开自己的掩盖；让自己在Steve面前赤身裸体，如同刚出生的婴儿；完全的展露身体，如一个所有物一样任他欣赏。  
Steve保留了几样东西，现在的Bucky依旧歪戴着军帽，蹬着军靴，但是身上除了内裤之外空无一物。Steve抬起Bucky的下巴，强迫他和自己眼神接触。  
“这么湿，哈？”他让Bucky看着镜子里的自己。“前面和…后面怎么也湿了？”他站在Bucky的后方一起看着镜子，拍了拍肠液和润滑剂浸湿的内裤后面。Steve满意的看到一丝羞愤的神色出现在Bucky脸上，然而对方依旧没动，眼睛一直看着镜子中的镜子，表情变得迷离与陶醉。“怎么回事？来看看。”Steve蹲下来，把Bucky的内裤褪到脚踝处，后庭里塞着个肛塞。

“军队可不是让你随时发情的地方，更不是你能以自慰为理由迟到的地方。现在告诉我，为什么？”他侧过Bucky的身体，碰着沾满润滑剂的肛塞，让Bucky能够侧头看到。  
“因为您，sir。”Bucky低声说，嗓音充满臣服。  
“因为我？”Steve试着嗤笑，他不擅长这个。“不知道你是否能够解释的更清楚一些？”  
“因为您拥有我，您调教我。我的身体已经会看到您就起反应，我属于您，渴望着被您占有，sir。”他看着镜子说到，为Steve抛却羞耻。  
上帝啊，世界上能够又比他更幸运的人吗？能够得到Bucky这么美好的人。一个更大胆的想法出现在他脑海中，如果…如果Bucky也愿意的话……  
“但是军营是大家的地方，别人并不知道你是我的。我是不是该标记你，表明我对你的所有权？”  
Bucky的眼睛亮了起来，他跪在Steve脚边，抬头看着他，气息不稳：“哦操——对不起，sir。我的意思是，可以，标记我，任何事情，任何方法。”  
Steve进了那间屋子，刚才他就无意（很大的可能性是有意）看中了一个项圈。蓝色的，既可以与Bucky灰蓝色的眼眸相配，还可以宣示他的所有权；上面有一些银色的花纹，让项圈看上去更加精致，也可以配他的金属手臂（Steve也不确定，因为在颜色搭配这些方面他就是一场灾难）。  
他走回卧室，Bucky还在那里乖乖的跪着，等着他。他走上前坐在床上，Bucky主动伸长了脖子，让Steve把项圈戴了上去。Steve试了试松紧之后，面向镜子，问道：“好孩子，告诉我你现在的感受。”  
Bucky发出满意的咕噜声：“归属感，sir，所有人都知道我属于您了。”

Steve试探性地拉了一下项圈，Bucky顺从的让他掌控，他拉着Bucky走到窗边，Bucky优雅的爬了过去。  
“贴在玻璃上，展示你的身体。”他命令，Bucky立刻把前面的身子紧贴窗户，手放到头顶上的玻璃，跪着的两腿微微打开。Steve问道：“我们现在在做些什么？好孩子。”他把手放到Bucky身体与窗户之间，今天晚上第一次，按揉对方的乳头。  
“嗯……展示给全世界的人看，我属于您，sir。”会被人看到的羞耻感与兴奋感让Bucky全身颤抖，乳头被掐捏，阴茎勃起贴着玻璃。  
“所有人都会看到你，看到你这幅欲求不满的样子，看到你那两个乳头被我玩弄，他们都想要你，然而你属于我。那你会乖乖的向别人展示你有多听话吗？让别人知道你是我的男孩吗？”Steve问道（当然，他知道不会有人会看到Bucky的，这个酒店的这面都是落地窗，很多人都会被按在上面操，所以那是一个用铁栅栏围起来的树林，里面有些灯火来营造气氛。）  
“天哪，会，我会。求求您，sir，在别人面前占有我。让世界的人都知道我的主人是您。”Bucky的声音带着呜咽，语调如梦如幻。  
“你不会认为你逃脱了惩罚吧？我要在所有人面前惩罚你，让他们明白你属于谁。”Steve抽出手，对方的乳头殷红挺立，他拍了拍Bucky的屁股，解下了皮带。“在我打你的期间，可以叫，但是不许动，不许射，千万不要用机械臂打坏玻璃。有问题吗？”他迟疑了，看着Bucky。  
“咆哮突击队。请您，五下，您数着，sir。”

第一鞭Steve打在了他的左臀上，他并没有打多重，只有一条红印，，臀肉颤动，让那肛塞动了动，因为Bucky发出了一声带着欲望和痛苦的呻吟，没有喊停；第二鞭打在右臀上，Bucky啜泣，嘴里呢喃：“啊…嗯…sir求求您，重一些。”；第三在两臀中间，打着插在后穴的肛塞上，Bucky高声呻吟，咿呀咿呀的叫着，哀求着再重一些；第四鞭从下往上撩，抽在了睾丸和会阴处，Bucky近乎尖叫：“啊……求求您，我是您最乖的孩子，求求您……”他的内裤还挂在脚踝处，像是未经人事的生涩引人犯罪。  
Steve感觉整个人都要爆炸了，他停下，让Bucky侧身，把自己裤裢拉开，拿出阴茎。Bucky大张着嘴，近乎贪婪地把它纳入。Steve一边拍他的头一边喃喃自语：“天哪你太棒了，我的男孩，你简直太美，看你的身体，多么神奇，像个小婊子一样吸我的老二，随时随地都准备好被穿着衣服的我操。乖孩子总会得到奖励，从现在开始你不许动，当我要高潮的时候会打你最后一下。有什么想说的话等我拔出来。”  
Bucky呜咽，在不动的情况下尽可能的吞入Steve的阴茎，喉管挤压着他的龟头。Steve拔出来，Bucky急急地对他说：“您的。我只是您一个人的小婊子，你可以对我做任何事情。求求您给我，让他们都看到您是如何浇灌我、标记我，让我的胃里都是您的种子。”  
Steve再也忍不住。他用手碰了碰Bucky的舌头，对方乖乖的把舌头伸出来，他用阴茎使劲拍打着舌面，戳进他的嘴里。感觉一道颤栗从小幅上升到脊椎，又下滑到阴茎上。他射了，精液射进对方的喉管，射到舌头上面，还有一些留了出来。在高潮的余韵里，Steve呢喃：“我的，我的，我的乖男孩。”  
就在他射的那一刹那，他拿皮带打了Bucky的屁股，低吼：“为我射出来。”Bucky跪着射了出来，嘴上还接受着Steve的浇灌。他浑身颤抖，眼睛紧闭，伏在Steve脚下度过了高潮的余韵。Steve用软掉的阴茎摩擦着他的脸颊，让他满脸都是自己的精液。  
“我的…我的……看看你，多么美丽。”  
“您的…您的……”Bucky回应，带着感激满足。“所有都看到了您是如何让我从里至外都是您，因为我属于您，sir。”  
“感觉怎样？可能有人看到你这幅样子是不是让你更加兴奋”  
“也可能是因为我…爱您。”眼泪突然留下了Bucky的脸颊，Steve怔在原地，似乎是高潮让他变得感性，Bucky跪在他脚边继续说。“因为我爱您，所以希望我里里外外都是您的。从我的身体到灵魂，都希望被您充满。别人看不看到都不重要，但是这样可以…证明我是属于您的，sir。但是我还有资格爱您吗？被别人看到，会不会对您有影响？”他此刻极度敏感，跪坐，抱住Steve的小腿。“我愿意跪在您的脚边，那很满足……我是您一个人的，永远只会是您的。无论何时何地，我对随时准备好被您操，穿着衣服……我都会给您。”他啜泣，Steve拉他起来，抱住他，让对方的头枕在自己的肩膀上，听Bucky继续坦白。“因为我的身体从里到外都属于您，而我的心灵、我的灵魂都爱您。”


	4. Come For Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *我这么久没出现，大家有没有想我啊啊啊！我还是爱你们的！！！  
> *如果有一天我因为肾虚而猝死，请各位小伙伴谨记教训[手动拜拜]

Steve不知道该说什么，他再次意识到他和Bucky都是平等的，只不过互相满足而已。Bucky坦诚，疑惑、哀伤。但事实上，他如此急切的想让对方明白，Steve Rogers是如此的爱James Barnes，恨不得无止境的索求对方、给予对方。他抚摸Bucky的头发，吻去脸上的眼泪。在他耳边低语：“你永远都拥有资格。现在是奖励时间了，去看着你自己把肛塞拿出来，然后把你的入口献给我，让我进入，好不好？”  
Bucky抽噎，不过嘴角带笑：“是的，sir。”他走到镜子旁边，在自己和Steve的观看下，跪着把肛塞从体内抽出来，向镜子掰开自己的臀瓣，露出里面那个因太久被填充而张开一条小缝的洞，轻声说：“您的，sir。求您给我，充满我，让我完整。”  
Steve抱起他，把他扔在床上，他想要脱衣服，但是Bucky伸手阻止了他：“求你，sir，看着您穿军装操我会让我更加兴奋。”他看着Steve在他上方的身体，眼里还带着些第一次看到Steve改造之后身体的赞叹和敬畏。  
Bucky躺下来，温顺的像只羔羊。Steve分开他的双腿，欣赏他伸展开的身体。这时Bucky拉了拉手铐，舔了舔嘴唇：“Sir，能把我铐起来吗？”Steve屏住呼吸，知道在Hydra那里的经历肯定让Bucky有阴影，然而Bucky全然信任他。他命令道：“Bucky，你真是我的乖孩子。现在翻过去，好好把自己展示给我看。”

Bucky翻身，将后背展现给他。他用膝盖和手肘支撑着自己，臀部高高翘起，那个有些红肿的小穴若隐若现。Steve让他的脸侧过来面向镜子，拿起一个手铐，将Bucky的双手背在背后，只能用脸颊支撑着自己。他非常缓慢的将金属手腕和人类的手腕铐在一起，嘴上问道：“Bucky还行吗，不行的话随时跟我说。我在这里，永远在这里，不会有别人了。”  
“可以，不要停，sir。”Bucky回答，语调因为这种任人摆弄的姿势羞耻地颤栗。“我喜欢这样，你拥有我，您掌控一切。”  
绑完他的手腕，Steve用两根绳子分别将Bucky的脚踝绑在两边床柱上，缓慢，过程中询问松紧，确定不会让对方恐慌。  
将一切都完成之后，他看着镜子说：“看看你，Bucky，这么淫荡地跪趴在这里，等着我来操你。你是不是喜欢这么羞耻？全然地被我控制，被我的老二狠狠地操进你欠操的小穴；绑着身体不能动，只能哀求我给你高潮，肯定让你很兴奋。  
“是的，是的。您有权决定我所有的事情，我就是您的，任凭你处置。”Bucky目不转睛的看着镜子，Steve伏在他身上，就像动物的交媾。他看着镜子，目光迷离。“求你，sir，给我奖励。我为您做的很好，求您给我。”

Steve和他的阴茎早已再度勃起，然而Steve并没有进入他的后穴。而是恶劣的把之前用的肛塞插进Bucky 的胸膛与床垫之间，来回抽查，刺激Bucky的乳头，听着Bucky呻吟出声，看着镜子里自己乳头被肆意玩弄，从侧面都可以看到挺立的乳尖；  
。他把Bucky的腰往下按，让对方的屁股翘得更高，那个小穴可怜兮兮的收缩，乞求着被贯穿，然而他握着阴茎，在Bucky臀缝里抽插，好几次龟头戳着小洞，却不进去；又戳着对方敏感的会阴，让Bucky发出带着哭腔的呻吟。  
“上帝啊，你太美了，身体简直天生就是用来求欢被干的，你的乳头简直比女人还敏感，被自己体内的水摩擦着肯定很爽，那掐着它是不是就会直接让你尖叫着射出来？还有你那完美的屁股，每一处我都想用老二描绘。”他拍打着对方的会阴，让那块皮肤通红，问道。“所以，我的乖孩子。具体点，你到底求我给你什么？”  
“求您的阴茎。”Bucky哭喊，扭动着臀部求欢。“求您给我您的阴茎，捅进我底下那个淫荡的小洞，让我最里面的肉体都属于您。”  
“真明确。”Steve轻笑。“都属于我？还属于谁呢？”  
“没有其他人了，那里只有您触碰过，甚至我自己都没有，这具身体只有您一个主人。求求您了，sir，奖励我吧。”Bucky哭泣。

Steve扶着阴茎，一捅到底。为身下之人发出一声长长的喊叫，夹杂着痛苦与渴求。  
Steve感受到阴茎向里顶开紧致的内壁，肠肉纷纷包裹着他，Bucky的小穴里面想必已经被插成Steve阴茎的形状。Steve几乎全部抽出来，括约肌收缩吸吮着他的龟头，他再次狠狠地撞进去，毫不留情，睾丸和臀肉相撞发出响亮的”啪啪”声；润滑液被带出来又捅进去，有淫亵的水渍声，溅在两人之间。  
上天啊，他太爱这个人了。满腔的爱意此时表现为肉欲，感觉还不够，还不够深，恨不得把睾丸都插进那个洞穴，恨不得整个人都进去。让对方感受到自己是多么爱他，多么爱。  
所以他撞的更狠、更深，全部的精力都用在好好地操身下的人。Bucky被插的前后摇晃，臀部被抬的太高以至于除了龟头偶尔被摩擦床单之外没有别的抚慰。Steve伸出手把按摩棒抽了出来，揉捏Bucky硬的不行的乳头，指肚拂过乳晕，Bucky呜咽，眼睛睁大看着镜子，仿佛不敢相信自己就是那镜子映射出来的淫靡图画的主角，无助、臣服。阴茎随着操弄前后晃悠，象征臣服的项圈戴在他的脖子的上，嘴巴微微张开，发出断断续续的呻吟。  
Steve抽出手按着Bucky的脸——上天保佑他的自控力此时依然发挥着微弱的作用——轻轻的、温柔的，强迫他看着镜子。与另外一只手的动作截然相反，与下身的动作截然相反，也与说出的话语截然相反。  
“你真棒…真乖……我的Bucky……”他另外一只手拍了一下Bucky的臀瓣，那上面已经流满了各种液体，Bucky哭喊一声。“你以前用手指插过自己是吧？那你应该知道你的里面是多么的紧，多么的湿，一点一点被我操松，看看你的屁股。”他抚摸Bucky的浑圆结实的屁股，那里有五个转瞬即逝的手指印，小穴旁边的嫩肉被睾丸撞的通红。  
“是的……啊……我的屁股里面又紧又湿，专门等着您来操……嗯……再重些，求求你……”  
Steve庆幸和感恩。Bucky在这里，Bucky回到了他的怀里，比他睡梦中的幻影要来的真实许多；他的内里是多么柔软湿热，只为他一个人打开。外界的声音被他的耳朵所遗弃，不过自己肯定是在一遍一遍地重复Bucky的名字，在激烈凶猛的撞击之中。高兴的、冀希的、悲伤的、孤独的、轻柔的、祈求的、绝望的，一如他在梦里喊过无数遍的那样，充满着满腔的热情和纠结的悔恨。以往每当梦醒之后，他会看着天空，他依然一无所有；但是终于，这次不再相同，Bucky会和他一起走过。  
感谢上帝，以及所有听得到他祷告的神灵，Bucky还在这里。

Steve倾身，体位的改变让阴茎插的更深，让Bucky发出如同溺水之人抓着一根救命稻草那样绝望的呻吟，Steve吻对方的脊椎，吻对方耸起的肩胛骨，吻对方的机械臂交界处。他感觉自己也像溺水之人，看着远方驶来的游船，不知道如何让对方知道自己的心愿。  
“我的，我的。”他在Bucky耳边呢喃，吸吮对方的耳垂，满意的感受对方的颤栗。  
“您的，您的。”Bucky无意识的回答，之后吐出口的话语更像些无意义的呓语。“啊……求求您，就是那里……太深了，sir，您好大，干得我就像第一次一样……”眼泪滑下他的面颊，他闭上眼睛不肯看镜子，不肯看他是如何被Steve彻底操开。  
“嘿。”Steve爱抚着Bucky汗湿的头发，抚摸他被铐住的手腕，轻触项圈的边缘。“你爱我吗？你属于我吗？”  
“是的，是的……求您……”眼泪打湿了对方的面颊，Bucky哽咽。“我我爱你，Steve……我爱你……”  
“那就看着我们吧，看着我们肉体的结合，如此契合，亲密无间。”这番话是如此自然的流出Steve的嘴边。“看看你是不是做得很棒？你可以得到奖励。”  
“是的。”Bucky再次承认。“求您，给我……”  
“射出来吧，我的男孩。”Steve在他耳边低语，手指拉扯那个项圈。“为我射出来。”  
Bucky发出高亢的呻吟，哭喊着射了出来。浓稠的浊白液体射在了床单上，他的胸膛上，有些甚至射到了他自己的下巴上。因为高潮剧烈收缩的小穴夹的Steve感觉到了天堂，他低吼，深深的射在了Bucky体内。

他趴在Bucky身上，浑身颤抖，度过高潮的余韵。当眼前的白光终于闪过之后，他听见Bucky的啜泣声。  
操，他妈的事后护理。他太蠢了，Bucky此时最需要他。  
他把自己的阴茎从Bucky体内拔出来，听到Bucky不满的咕哝，他松了一口气，至少Bucky没有丧失意识。长久的被使用让Bucky的后穴松松软软、张张合合，随着阴茎的拔出溢出很多Steve的精液，顺着Bucky的臀缝流到会阴处。  
Steve不得不闭上眼睛深呼吸才能够让自己的视线离开这个美丽又淫靡的场景，看Bucky身上都是自己的种子确实让人失控。他尽可能轻的解开Bucky的手铐和脚踝上的绳索，看Bucky完全趴到床上，自己躺在身边。  
“Buck，你还好吗？”他看着对方脸上一塌糊涂的泪痕，担忧地问。“对不起，我是个蠢货，那个姿势肯定不舒服。我有伤到你吗？”  
“比‘好’更好些。”Bucky咕哝。“嘿，我没那么脆弱，别把我当小姑娘。事实上，你的大家伙干得我棒极了，绝对是我人生中最好的一次性体验。”  
不知道为什么，在交欢之后这平静、慵懒的气氛里，听到这种直白的话，Steve一时像是被噎住了，竟说不出来话。  
Bucky瞪大眼睛，惊讶地说：“老天啊，别告诉我你是在害羞——你和刚才在床上说出那么多连我想想都觉得脸红的话的是一个人吗？”  
Steve想捂住Bucky的嘴，对方却继续说下去。“为你射出来，嗯哈？还有什么……想用你的老二描述我完美的屁股？我的乳头比女人还敏感？”Bucky捂住眼睛。“圣母啊，是谁教给你这些话的？我纯洁的小Stevie去哪里了？”  
Steve弱弱地说：“我想，我的老师就在我面前吧，而且他教的太好了。毕竟他自己说出来东西的羞耻度跟我的也差不多……”他小声说，成功的看到Bucky僵硬了一下。  
“所以，”Steve清了一下嗓子。“你说过你是我一个人的吧？身体只给我一个人干？”  
“是的……”Bucky呢喃。“天哪我不敢相信，你居然在这种时候提起这些话。”

“咬我。”Steve突然说，Bucky挑眉表示疑惑。  
“咬我就行了。”Steve把肩膀靠过去，虽然Bucky眼神里散发着“你该吃药了”的信息，不过他还是伸脖子，在Steve的肩膀上咬了一口。不算太重，但是也不算太轻，一圈牙印，一会就会消散。Steve指着那圈牙印，认真地说：“我也属于你。”  
Bucky这次是真真正正的怔住了，在他反应过来之前，Steve搂着他的脖子，手指摩挲那个项圈的边缘。“我也只是你一个人的，我的身体。”他用额头抵住Bucky的。“我也爱你，我的身体、心灵和灵魂都爱你，只爱你。James Barnes，我爱你，并且我很荣幸。”

他们维持着这种姿势，沉默了一会。气氛平静、安详，并不尴尬。过了一会，Bucky低声说：“其实我蛮喜欢你说的话的。”Steve动了一下，没说话。“做你的乖男孩，被你占有。那是种……完完全全的安心，因为我知道你永远都不会伤害我。”  
Steve顿了一下：用你的生命？”  
“用我的生命相信你。”Bucky轻声说。  
他动了一下身体，拉开了和Steve之间的距离，用手掀开了被子。  
Steve屏住呼吸。此时的Bucky身上除了脖颈上的项圈之外一丝不挂，赤身裸体、毫不设防的将自己的一切展现在Steve面前，小腹上挂着干涸的精液美的让人震惊。他用双手握住Steve右手的手腕，让Steve的右手覆盖上那个项圈。  
“您的，sir。”他仰起脖子，臣服、脆弱。“让我安心，有归属感。  
Steve情不自禁的握住项圈，轻轻拉扯。Bucky叹息，听起来顺从又渴望，阴茎半勃。Steve咽了一口唾沫，他的阴茎也已勃起。  
紫色的大床让人迷离，而这个夜晚尚还漫长。


	5. I'm Your Needy Little Slut

Bucky把被子掀开，感受Steve的手在他脖子上游走。他微微仰头，将自己脆弱的部位全然暴露出来。感受到全然的归属与安心，他想用尽一切来告诉对方自己有多么爱他。在这个世界上总有那么一个人，你全然的信任，可以放心地交出一切，彻底放松。这种感觉奇妙而慵懒，Bucky叹息，感觉阴茎半勃。虽然他闭着眼睛，但是他可以想到Steve的阴茎也已经勃起。  
渴求的欲望扼住他的喉咙，他的皮肤滚烫。成为Steve的好男孩，为Steve高潮，被Steve占有，跪在Steve的脚边。这些想法让他颤栗，他不得不深呼吸，以防自己就这么直接射出来。  
“Bucky，”Steve在他耳边呢喃，“我……我有一个想法，只要你愿意。”  
“我愿意。”Bucky嘶声说道，毫不犹豫，不合时宜的想到了一个神圣的仪式。“我愿意。”任何事情，任何Steve要求事情，他都愿意，因为他知道Steve永远不会做出伤害他的事情。

“好的，我的乖孩子。”Steve低语。“这将没有我的参与。想像我不在你的身边，也许是因为我去执行什么任务了，而我允许你在家里触摸你自己。”  
Bucky屏住了呼吸。天呐，那可太刺激了。他要自慰，并且知道这个事实——Steve会在旁边看着——他要用自己的自慰来取悦Steve，让他知道自己是多么的乖。这个想法好似一道闪电冲下他的脊椎，他可以感觉到自己的阴茎硬的发烫，顶着自己的小腹，但是他不能射出来，因为他还没得到允许。  
他急切地说：“操，我愿意——我当然愿意，求求你，sir，允许我。”  
“好的，”Steve坐在床上。“当我不存在，抚摸你自己，你可以高潮。当然，你也可以想像我在不知名的地方看着你；或者是想像你在录像，之后会给我看。在过程中，你说话讲解是再好不过的事情了，不要伤着自己。”他冲Bucky微笑。而Bucky完全不知道该如何回应，当一个Steve乖孩子的想法占据了他全部的大脑。

Bucky浑身颤抖地下了床，去浴室简单地清理了一下，顺便用冷水安慰了一下自己的小兄弟，让它不要那么积极。随后到那个房间，他看着墙上那些东西，思考自己该用哪个。Bucky低头看了看自己，除了脖子上的一个项圈——Steve为他挑选的项圈——戴在他的脖子上之外，他浑身上下空无一物。他挑了一个按摩棒，未拆封的，这个肯定是必要的——虽然不排除Steve中途控制不住直接冲下床把自己上了的可能性；他看了那一堆润滑油，Steve刚才拿的是最普通的——他肯定会，他想了想，挑选了一个生姜的，具有催情作用；最后他想了想，试探性地拿了一对乳夹，不大，样式最简单，看上去也没有那么多花样，应该不疼，不过如果受不了的话他可以不用，他相信Steve会允许的，他把那个东西放在中间。  
Bucky拿着那些东西出来，控制自己不去看Steve。他站到镜子面前，闭上眼睛，尽量让自己融入到那个场景里去，一个人在家，隐秘的欲望。他回想Steve是怎么抚摸他的——当然，亲吻除外，他可亲不了自己。他会先碰自己的两个乳头，用手指头摩挲，揉捏，自己的乳头会羞耻地挺立起来，就像女人那样；随后Steve的手就会往下，会抚摸自己的胸膛，腹部，人鱼线，然后绕到身后一路向下，直到碰到自己的入口……  
——他睁开眼睛看着镜子，镜子里的那个人面色潮红，头发贴在湿透的前额上；阴茎暗红，血管凸显；胸前两点已然挺立，未经触碰。

Bucky咽了一口唾沫，跪了下去。知道Steve在看的羞耻感让他双手颤抖，但是——当个乖男孩——这个年头太过强烈，乃至于他可以抛却羞耻。他用双手碰到自己的乳头，掐捏拉扯，嘴上用不大但是足以让Steve听到的音量呢喃：“最刚开始，sir会玩弄我这里。”事实上，知道Steve再注视这个事实只会让他在这种背德的快感下更加兴奋，他听到一个熟悉的声音在发出一种不知羞耻的呻吟，断断续续。用了一秒钟他才反应过来那是自己在呻吟，没有其他声音让他的呻吟在空阔的房间内清晰可闻。这种直观的刺激让他颤栗，视觉上和听觉上让他意识到自己现在多么饥渴，欲求不满。  
不自禁的、远在大脑能够反应过来之前，他前倾，贴住镜子，亲吻镜中的自己，舌头在镜面上划着圈，两只手继续在乳晕上摩挲。他呻吟，在亲吻的间隙中喘息，言语轻柔地溢出唇缝，破碎的溃不成军：“您会…嗯……亲我，占有我的口腔……啊…sir，求您，求您……”泪水划下面颊，他啜泣，耻辱感让他眼角发红。Bucky着迷似的亲吻自己，一只手抚摸脖子上的项圈：“还会碰我的项圈…嗯啊……宣告我是您的，sir。”  
随后，他重重吞咽，他从来没用过这个，以前大多也只看片子里女人用。缓缓拿起那两个乳夹，他捏住自己的乳头，夹了上去。感觉不错，那乳夹不紧，有轻微的刺痛感，不过更多的还是快感，痒痒的、酥麻的，一路下传到他的阴茎。他看着镜子里的那个人左右拨弄乳夹，呜咽出声，小声说：“虽然…嗯…sir没对我用过这个，但是我相信…他会有兴趣在我身上使用的…啊……”  
他侧身，缓缓的趴下去，臀部高高翘起。乳夹下坠的力道拉扯着他的双乳，那过载的快感他不得不双手撑着地才能避免自己像个婊子一样大叫出声。他已经完全融入这个场景了，Steve不在家，而他欲求不满，需要靠着想念Steve来发泄。

打开润滑剂倒在右手心，他用金属手肘撑着地面，右手向后探去，将润滑剂抹在臀缝里。为了刚好的用手指操自己，Bucky将脸埋到金属前臂里，腰部下陷，让臀部更高的翘起。借着润滑剂的作用，他用一根手指穿过了紧紧的括约肌，进入了自己体内。他从侧边的镜子看着自己这个姿势，打开着自己，恬不知耻。  
自己入口里面很紧，夹的手指发痛，还很热，湿湿的。这么一个地方竟然能在经过开扩之后纳入Steve的阴茎，想必Steve肯定感觉很爽。他转动手指，催情的润滑剂让那圈肌肉火辣辣的，他加入一根手指，转动、摩擦着括约肌，发出满足的哼声。他把手指抽出来，把一边臀瓣扒开，以便自己从镜子中看到自己的入口。那里因为之前的玩弄而红肿不堪，因为臀瓣被扒开露出一条缝，一张一合，好似在邀请别人用阴茎操进去、探索这个男人的内里。Bucky用手指拉扯着自己的小洞，说道：“之后，sir就会把手指伸进来操我，让我为接受他的阴茎做好准备…嗯…我会…求更多手指，更深……”  
他把三根手指捅进去，按压到自己的前列腺。他把脸整个埋到金属里，不去看镜子。冰冷的触感和味道环绕着他，他呜咽，饥渴地玩弄自己那个区域。双乳上痛感已经麻木，然而快感却是源源不断。Steve和他也就在重逢的那次做过一次爱，他那次也用手指探索过自己的身体。然而为Steve做好准备和专门让Steve看是完全不同的感觉。让对方看更羞耻一些，他需要自己玩弄自己以取悦对方。但是他愿意，为了Steve，Steve。他闭眼想着Steve粗壮的阴茎，哭叫着射了出来。感觉腹部一片潮湿，喘的像个初次手淫的青少年。他保持着跪趴的姿势等待余韵过去，喘息着说：“有些时候，我太…sir可以直接用手指把我操射。”

他把乳夹松开，两个乳头可怜兮兮的红肿着，碰一下都有针刺般的感觉，不坏。他站起来，感觉双子发软，他不看Steve那边，继续说：“然而……手指满足不了我，我喜欢让sir的阴茎充满我，进到我的身体最深处。”那倒是，手指不如阴茎长，所以Steve阴茎去过的地方他自己都没碰过，那里完完全全的属于Steve，反正他整个人都是Steve的。  
Bucky拆开按摩棒的包装，看到把手部凸出来一点。他突然恍然大悟，跑去客厅把那个很大的板凳拿过来，按摩棒正好可以嵌进板凳上的凹槽。他把剩下的润滑油倒到润滑剂上，拿着遥控器，跨坐在板凳上。他和Steve没试过这种姿势，他更喜欢在底下被掌控的感觉。不过这种可以让Steve不出力，全靠自己取悦对方的姿势也不错。他握着按摩棒，让头部撑开自己的后庭，一点一点坐下去，直到臀部碰到板凳，这个按摩棒最底下完全嵌在凳子上，这样从其他地方看根本看不出他屁股里面吞了一根棒子。  
他双手撑着前方，试着极其浪荡的摆着腰部，头上仰，毫不掩饰的大声浪叫——Steve肯定会疯的。“啊…sir您好棒，老二好大，我的体内全是你……嗯…腿分得那么开还是吞不下您的阴茎……”感觉到按摩棒撞到了自己的前列腺，他眼角发红，继续呻吟：“啊……我来取悦您，您觉得舒服吗？您想要自己动吗？”他拨动开关，挑到了中档。  
感觉体内那个东西像是有了生命一样狠狠的操他，但是和Steve感觉不同，这个东西冰凉、没有生命力，那嗡嗡的电动声突然让他想到了洗脑机。

Bucky跳了下来，跪在地上喘气。被快感和回忆折磨的啜泣，眼泪顺着面颊流到了项圈上。他听到那边Steve焦急想要下床的声音，深吸气说：“咆哮突击队！”声音停止了，但是他几乎可以听见Steve的焦虑。他从不为困难退缩，从不。  
他重新跨坐上去，开到中档。身体向后仰，完全感受按摩棒往他身体里钻、狠狠碾磨前列腺的快感。“啊……求您，您好棒……太深了，感觉内脏都没顶着了…嗯…就是那里，求您，更重一些，我就是您的小婊子，您想怎么操都可以……”他哭着，叫的毫无章法。  
猝不及防的，他阴茎未经触碰射了出来，遥控器在地上，他完全没反应过来。射精的时候他哭喊，清晰的感觉按摩棒在身体里疯狂的律动，精液一波波的射了出来。

突然它停了，Bucky泪眼迷蒙的看向前看，Steve站在板凳面前。他的腹部也是白浊的精液——这家伙军服还没脱——眼睛里全是赞叹。“Steve……”Bucky咕哝，却看见Steve手里拿着乳夹，看着按摩棒遥控器，又看着对方自己已经半勃的阴茎，像是在思考如何对Bucky一起用。  
Bucky在心里叹气，从凳子上下来，把按摩棒也卸了下来，连着遥控器放到旁边地毯上，然后他从Steve手上拿来乳夹，再次夹住了自己的双乳。随即，他把Steve拉到地毯那里，让Steve分开双腿，他放低自己，躺到Steve两腿之间，让Steve的裆部对着自己的胸膛。把按摩棒遥控器放到了Steve手上，因为他完全相信对方。Bucky把嘴巴张开，双腿也尽量大开，意味明显。  
“Buck，”Steve有些踌躇。“你不用……”  
“我想要，”Bucky躺在地上看着他，加上一句。“Sir。”  
Steve弯下腰，把按摩棒推回了Bucky体内，又让Bucky双脚碰地，确保按摩棒完全在里面。他跪到Bucky的胸膛上（当然，Bucky能承受得住，因为Steve用膝盖承受了大部分体重），就在Bucky的乳头往上，他拉开裤裆，拉着Bucky的头发，将阴茎捅了进去。Steve低声对他说：“虽然我很相信你，但还是告诉你，别太激动把我的老二咬了。”  
Bucky对他笑，但因为嘴里的阴茎只好作罢。他也不清楚快感太强烈的时候他会做出什么，所以他沉默地抓住Steve的另外一只手，放到自己下巴上。Steve的眼睛里有感激和……爱意，他心头一暖。

“我的好孩子，吸吮它。”Steve说着，调到了最大档。按摩棒的嗡嗡声响起，Bucky两条腿开始颤抖，他想要大叫，想要滚在地上，然而他最终做的是吸吮Steve的龟头，像吃棒棒糖一样舔弄铃口，品尝前液的味道。因为姿势的原因阴茎进不到很深，然而Steve有完全的掌控权。Bucky含着阴茎啜泣，两条腿无力的颤抖，被插的根本不知道怎样合拢。感觉到来不及下咽的唾液顺着嘴角往下流，Steve的手还在轻轻地抓住他的下颚，肌肉酸痛。  
Steve保持缓慢的速度抽插，的另外一只手碰了碰Bucky的乳夹，饶有兴致的往上拉了拉，说：“没想到啊，Bucky，你用这个东西……看起来接受的很好啊。”Bucky含糊的哭喊一声，龟头在小腹留下水渍。嘴巴嘬了一口，听到Steve的喘息。对方摸他的嘴巴，然后顺着阴茎的边上将手指塞了进去：“好孩子，看看你这张嘴巴，环在我的阴茎上，简直可以让我直接射出来……你还可以接受更多，不是吗？”Steve塞了两根手指进去，磨蹭他的口腔内壁。  
Bucky觉得自己要爆炸了，按摩棒一直在颤动，使劲撞着他的敏感点，他几乎忘记了屁股里不夹着东西的感觉了。偏偏他没法动，只好手向上抓着Steve的后背，含着Steve又哭又叫。眼泪、唾液、前液糊满了他的脸。  
突然他在心里惊叫，Steve的手向后握住了他的阴茎，有些粗暴的撸动着，大拇指摩擦着铃口，虎口刺激着龟头下部分敏感的神经。Bucky哼哼，仰视着Steve，在心里无声的乞求。  
“就现在，Bucky，你还能再高潮一次吗？”Steve的声音还是很平稳，Bucky嘴里呜咽着尽力点头。他能，他能。为了Steve高潮，为了Steve射出来。他感觉在Steve身下，他能高潮一晚上。  
“乖孩子，”Steve温柔地说，左手拨弄着乳夹。“为我射出来。”  
Bucky感觉自己现在只是被动地接受嘴里阴茎的顶弄，因为他感觉大脑一片空白，胯部不住的痉挛，精液一波一波射了出来。Steve轻轻地用手撸动他的阴茎，榨干里面剩余的液体，随后拔出来了按摩棒。  
高潮的余韵过后，他又开始卖力地吸吮，取悦Steve的阴茎。他下巴的那只手松开了，Bucky含住龟头使劲吸了几下。Steve拔出来，用手撸动着，另外一只手拉着Bucky的项圈。一边喊着Bucky、乖孩子、我的男孩一类的词语，一边射在了Bucky的脸上。Bucky闭着眼睛，张开嘴巴，接受浇灌。

Steve喘着气，将精液刮在一起，拿下乳夹，抹在Bucky敏感不已的乳头上，还有腹部；再把自己的精液和Bucky的精液混合在一起，蹭到手指上。Bucky呢喃着“求你”，Steve把手指放到他的嘴里，Bucky卖力的含住吸吮，咽下去了。  
Steve从他身上下来，着迷似的揉捏他的胸膛，让Bucky把头埋在他的肩膀上。“我太爱你了。”他低语，拨弄项圈。  
“我也爱你。”Bucky安静地说，轻轻地吻了吻Steve的胸膛。


End file.
